


When the Clock Strikes Twelve

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles agrees to set it up so that everyone kisses on New Year’s so that no one knows Cora and Lydia are dating, but what he didn’t expect is how good of a kisser Derek was.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 380





	When the Clock Strikes Twelve

“Stiles,” Lydia whispered, waving him over.

Stiles stepped back from the food table and over to where Lydia stood by the wall.

“I need your help,” Lydia whispered.

“I promised my dad I wouldn’t cause mischief or commit illegal acts while he’s on duty tonight,” Stiles told her.

“What? No,” Lydia said, shaking her head. She glanced around the room before turning back to Stiles, lowering her voice. “Cora and I want to kiss at midnight, but neither of us have come out to anyone but you, and if its just us kissing it’s going to be weird and Derek will flip out—”

“I’ve got this,” Stiles said, interrupting her.

Lydia let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Stiles smiled at her, winking mischievously as he stepped back from her.

He rushed across the room to Isaac. “Isaac, you have to kiss Scott at midnight.”

Isaac choked on his drink as he struggled not to spit it out everywhere. “What?”

“Everyone’s kissing someone at midnight,” Stiles explained. “Who would you rather kiss, me or Scott?”

Isaac opened his mouth to answer but froze.

“Don’t worry, I know the answer and I’m not offended.”

Before Isaac could say anything else, Stiles rushed over to where Scott stood, talking quietly to Cora.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Stiles said, looking at Cora apologetically as he gently pulled Scott aside. “I just need a second.”

“Go for it,” Cora said, stepped away from the two of them.

“You have to kiss Isaac at midnight,” Stiles said bluntly.

Scott blinked in surprise, lost for words.

“Everyone’s kissing someone,” Stiles explained. “And would you rather kiss Isaac, or kiss Cora and suffer Derek’s wrath?”

“Isaac,” Scott answered.

“Good, I’ve got to go.”

Stiles rushed over to Derek.

He stood over by the far wall, leaning back against the brick wall.

Stiles chest tightened as it suddenly dawned on his what he was about to say.

“You okay?”

Stiles looked up, realising that Derek was looking at him with concern. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. “Everyone’s going to kiss someone at midnight, and well…”

“You want me to kiss you?” Derek said, a hint of an amused smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

“Well, it’s either me or Isaac,” Stiles bluffed.

Derek smirked.

“Ten… Nine… Eight,” the others started to chant.

Stiles and Derek turned, looking at the large clock on the wall and watching as the second hand ticked down to midnight.

“Five… Four… Three… Two… One…”

Stiles turned back to Derek.

Derek stepped forward, taking Stiles’ face in hands and bringing their lips together.

Stiles’ breath fell from his lips as he melted into the kiss, his eyes falling shut. He instinctively reached forward, his fingers brushing against Derek’s jaw and his hand settling on the nape of the man’s neck, his fingers woven into Derek’s soft hair.

Derek drew back slowly, a smile playing across his lips as he looked down at Stiles—a look of surprise and euphoria on the young man’s face.

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open, fighting to control the rush of thoughts that flooded his mind.

“Wow,” Stiles muttered. “You’re a really good kisser.”

Derek let out a low chuckle.

“I can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

Derek laughed quietly, bowing his head slightly as a rosy pink blush coloured his cheeks.

“You’re a good kisser too,” Derek said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
